At present, the existing fire extinguishing bombs at home and abroad all take the manner of tube bursting in the middle. In general, the existing fire extinguishing bomb includes a housing, a fuse, a fire extinguishing agent, a main charge, and an igniter; the fire extinguishing agent is pushed to spray by the shock wave produced during the explosion; a lot of high explosive fragmentations with a certain destructive effect are produced while spraying the fire extinguishing agent; this kind of fire extinguishing bombs are suitable for forests, oil tanks, etc. that are far away from densely populated areas, but are not suitable for the fire extinguishing of high-rise buildings and super high-rise buildings under the condition of urban environment.